SWAP
by Katie-Poo 107
Summary: Kate gets kidnapped and held hostage for a case that the team does not have. Will Gibbs and Tony be in time to save her from a serial killer? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Woot! First chapter guys! Isn't this exciting...

I don't own any of this and I'm not getting paid for it. (I don't know why not tho)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I can…"  
"Sure you can. It's easy. "'Cept for the hard bits," he added, and Kate heard some rocks fall.

"Oh, thanks, Tony, that makes me feel so much better." She scowled as she went closer to the edge, and looked down into the valley. It was darker down there than it was up the top, but she could see Tony about halfway down the steep side. He beckoned her.

It couldn't really be called a valley, not really. A small canyon, maybe. The sides were steep, and high. The case that the men had thrown over had to be recovered, if they wanted to keep their heads when they got back to NCIS. Gibbs was furious enough that they had let the gang get away, but to not bring back the case… Kate shuddered. Part cold, part the horrible thought of telling Gibbs they didn't have it, but part something else too. She felt a shiver down her neck and turned, feeling eyes on the back of her neck. For a second she thought it was just the cold and the dark, she was just getting freaked out… no. Kate Todd had never had a nightmare, never been scared. There was someone watching her.

"Kate?" Tony called.

"Tony," she hissed, drawing her gun out of her holster. "There's someone else here!"

"That's stupid," Tony said, not believing, but whispering anyway. "Why would anyone come out here?"  
"To get the case, perhaps?" Kate asked sarcastically, and flung herself to the ground as a shot rang out.

"Kate?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I think you were right,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "You'd better get out of there; you're an easy target"

"I should find the case…"  
Another shot was fired, skimming into some bushes near Kate's head.

"Tony! Get out now!" she yelled, but he was already halfway up the side. She squatted behind a thick bush, waiting for Tony. When he peered over the edge, she beckoned him over.

"D'you think it's the same guys?" Kate whispered.

"Maybe. I should have got the case!" Tony cursed himself as they heard some frantic shuffling in the valley.

"How'd they get down there so fast?" Kate asked.

"Must have been less steep over the other side. C'mon." He stood, his back bent to keep behind the bush.

"Tony! I don't have any rounds left! And neither do you! We finished them in the shoot out before!"

"Damn!" Tony swore. "But we have to do something. Don't you have _any_ ammo?"  
"No. Maybe they've left their get away vehicle unattended." She tried not to get too hopeful. Gibbs had decided to leave them to walk to the bus depot when they had the case, as punishment for not getting the gang. They hadn't suspected there to be anyone coming back.

"I doubt it."

"So what do we do?"

He question was answered as a deep voice cut through the silence.

"Come out, NCIS agents."

Kate and Tony exchanged a look.

"And don't even think about pretending you're not there. Come out _now_, and I might be nice."

Kate sighed and started to stand. Tony dragged her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kate pointed to a spot to their left, and another right in front of them. Metal gleamed. "They've got their guns trained on us. They _know_ we're here, Tony."

Tony let her go and stood up himself.

"How can we help you sir?"

The man laughed. "There are two of you, yes? One man and a woman?"

Tony glanced at Kate. "Why?"

"Oh, just interested, Special Agent. If you would care to step over here, and we'll sort out this business."

Kate and Tony looked at each other, and jumped as a gun was poked into each of their backs. "The boss said move," said a nervous voice. This man wasn't as sure of the outcome of this as his boss was, obviously. They were walked over to a clearing about 100 metres away, where there were two four- wheel drives, and about 15 armed men. Kate and Tony looked shocked. How had so many people been able to be here, and they not have known?

A tall, thin man came out. He came and stood in front of them, and looked them over.

"Thank you for joining us… I'm sorry, I don't have the pleasure of knowing your names."

Neither answered. He turned his attention to Kate. "And what is your name?"

She glared at him, and he laughed, cupping her chin in one hand. "Come now," he laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you don't tell me, of course. And if I found out you've told me a false name, it will hurt later." Kate still said nothing. The man's grip on her chin tightened, and she winced. He twisted her face side to side, holding hard enough to bruise. Then, suddenly, he sent a hand snaking down to pull her badge and wallet out of her belt. He flipped her wallet open, his eyes on her face. "Caitlin Todd, I see. Well, let's see what the other one's name is, shall we?"

Tony twisted, to keep them from reaching it, but the man holding the gun to his back twisted his arm around, and the tall man pulled his wallet out. "… And Anthony DiNozzo. Well, now that we all know each other, let's talk about our case."

"What's your name?" Kate asked painfully.

The man ignored her. "We _know_ you have it. I don't know why your boss sent you back here, when you would have had it far away by now. But _I want it back_," he snarled, and brought his face close to Tony's. "So I'm going to send _you_ back to your boss to get it, while I keep Caitlin here, to make sure that you come back." Tony glanced down at Kate, whose face was unreadable.

"And if I don't come back?"

"What do you think, Mr DiNozzo? We kill her. It would be a waste," he said, turning to Kate again. "I do hate to kill beautiful women. But sometimes, it is necessary." He smiled at Tony.

"So make sure you come back. And don't take too long, or Caitlin will pay the price."

R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks heaps for the reviews guys! It's odd how almost all of my reviewers say almost exactly the same thing! Lol! But never fear, faithful… umm… readers, I will not leave you in suspense for much longer. Just a little bit tho…

This is just a boring explanatory chapter, but I thought I should write it. And I still don't own any of it…

And no shoes, people.

* * *

Gibbs turned as he heard several pairs of feet shuffle into the NCIS office. He was rewarded by the sight of Tony being supported by two of the very attractive front desk secretaries. But there were two things that told him that this situation was wrong.

One, Tony was not flirting, was not even looking at the women, but started forward as soon as Gibbs was in sight.

Two, he was bloody, bruised and torn. His jacket was in rags, he had a magnificent black eye, and he was limping badly. Blood trickled down from his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth, and was seeping through his shirt.

As soon as they saw him, the entire team started forward. Gibbs had called everyone, even Ducky and Abby up, to be ready to look at the case when Kate and Tony brought it in. Obviously, this was going to be delayed a little.

As Tony lurched over to Gibbs, he said urgently, "Kate,"

"Kate's not here Tony. Did you find the case…?" McGee trailed off, as Abby squealed in dismay and Ducky took out his handkerchief to clean the blood off Tony's face.

"Where is she DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

"They've got her."

"_Who's _got her"

"The guys who got the case. They said, _ow, Ducky_, said that you had it, and that I had to come get it while they kept Kate." He collapsed into his chair, the wheels spinning madly. "Boss, if they did this to me, who knows what they'll do to Kate!" he looked wildly up and Gibbs, and tried to stand again, Ducky and McGee pushing him down. Abby shooed away the office girls, and the Bullpen settled into silence as Tony and Gibbs looked at each other.

"What do you mean, he said we had it?" Gibbs asked slowly.

Tony winced as Ducky probed his black eye. "We didn't find it. We were shot at and they rounded us up before we had a chance. The guy who spoke to us wouldn't tell us his name. He said he didn't know why you had sent us back there, cause he thought that we had taken the case back by then. There were about 14 or 15 guys there, boss. I don't know how we didn't see them. But then he said that he would keep Kate there until I brought the case back, and if I didn't come, he'd kill her. But boss- we don't have the case! Do we?"

"Did you believe him?" Gibbs asked quietly, watching Ducky clean Tony's face.

"About him saying he'd kill her? Yes." Said Tony simply, meeting blue with green.

"When did they do this to you?" asked Abby, hovering.

"It was the guys who brought me here. They roughed me up a bit."

"A bit!" cried Abby, but Gibbs said sharply,

"Brought you here?"

"They dropped me off about 3 streets away. It was all residential, and all the lights were off. No one would have seen it boss. But the car had a fake numberplate. It wouldn't be any help any way."

Gibbs glared at him for a few seconds, and then snapped, "And did they stay there, or leave?"

"Left, boss. They were packing up when they drove me off. But boss…"

"We need to send a team down there anyway, see what they can find, McGee," said Gibbs, cutting him off. "And Tony," he looked him up and down. "Go get stitched up, then go home."

"Boss…"

"Go home DiNozzo!" said Gibbs, walking to the elevator.

"Boss, they told me to meet them with the case at Willow Gorge at 8 tomorrow morning!" Tony cried desperately.

"Willow Gorge?" said Gibbs, backtracking.

"The gorge where they dropped the case. Gibbs, we don't have the case. How're we gonna get Kate back?"

Gibbs gave him a look before walking through the opening elevator doors.

* * *

Okay… so I'll be more interesting next chapter, promise! Please R&R! I like reviews:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well, this is a little like Reville, but I'll try to be original soon!

And implied nastiness here! Oh, btw, they moved Kate to a warehouse. Sos you're not confused…

Not mine. None of it. Makes you feel small, huh?

* * *

Kate winced as she heard the dull thud of metal on flesh. Her eyes were shut, even though he had made very sure she couldn't see it anyway. He seemed to think that because she was female and wearing tight pants, she couldn't do anything other than sit there and moan. Not that she minded him thinking that, of course. The pounding behind her stopped, and the silence was filled with groans.

The tall thin man walked around into her line of sight, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Now, Caitlin, I apologise for what my man tried. We have been without female company for quite some time. I had hoped I chose people with more stamina than that, but there we are." He grinned at her. She answered with a scowl.

"I see that you do your dirty work yourself."  
"Well, as my grandmother said, if you want something done right…" he squatted down in front of Kate, and took her hands. Turning them over inside their cuffs, he ran a finger across the bruises already forming. The man had been rough. He tutted, and asked, "Would you like some ice for that?"

"I would like to know why I'm here!"

"You know why," he said. "These look painful."

They were. "We don't have your case!"

He ignored her, and beckoned one of his cronies over. "Some ice for our charming friend," and as the man walked away,

"Now, I would like to know why your boss sent you out to find a case that you had, to an area where you must have know we were, with no ammo, and not even a bullet- proof vest between you!"

"We… we didn't know you were there," said Kate, strangely ashamed. "And we _don't_…"

"…Have the case. Yes, yes. Well, I'm glad NCIS has taught you to keep to your stories." He sat on his heels for a long moment, gazing at Kate without seeing. "Unless…" he murmured.

"Boss!" called one of his men. "A call for you!"  
"Who is it?" he said, eyes fixed on the distant wall of the warehouse.

"Dave Marsden." The man called. "Or so he says."

"Ah, David. I think," he said to Kate, "That you might be telling the truth."

"Well," gasped Kate angrily as the man started to walk away. "What are you going to do with me?" She called, trying to keep the desperate note out of her voice.

"It depends."

"On…?"

"How useful you are to us."

* * *

Well… sorry its so short, but you have the new chapter of my other fic to keep you warm too. I'll be back with a new chappie soon.

And I called him Marsden in homage to John Marsden, whose _Tomorrow_ series I am reading once again. Terribly good stuff. ;)

And please review!


	4. Chapter 4

well this chapter's a little different. I think you'll be bored by it, but I have another one half- written already, so I hope you don't mind...

* * *

The boy stumbled out of the car, moving to the front. The white letters on the back of his jacket seemed to glow in the headlights. He stared at the building, then at the slip of paper in his hand. Moving forward, tripping over the debris, he kept his eyes fixed on the dishevelled building before him. An old office block, at least 8 storeys, and as he doubted the lift would be in working order, he would have to take the stairs to the third floor. But he didn't think that even they would be very safe, judging by the ruin of the rest of the place. He went to the door, and there his training failed him. Rats and cockroaches scurried every where, numerous small animals seemed to have crawled in and died, by the stench of the place. He jerked at every sound, and clutched the case he carried to his chest with both hands. He didn't seem very old, not old at all. Barely 18 or 19, and not much experience of drop- offs in the middle of the night in ruined buildings. 

"Dave? Dave?" he called, his voice thin and wavering. He obviously didn't really expect an answer, as he took a step forward without waiting.

"Dave?" he was calling for no other reason than to hear a voice.

He climbed the stairs slowly, holding the case like a precious thing. When he reached the third floor landing, he began to look around, muttering to himself.

"Third floor, to the right… small… kitchen" his breath was coming ragged now, and the sweat glistened on his brow.

He paused at the door of a tiny kitchenette, panting. He didn't even know what was in this God- damned case, let alone why his brother wanted him to lay his job on the line, as well as his life. He gazed around, and became aware of a creaking; old warped wood falling in on itself, when with a sudden resounding snap the ceiling and floor exploded, white dust bloomed and fell, and the boy dropped through rotting wood and snapped, rusted metal to the floor below.

The dust floated down, coating the floor and the boy. He clutched at the handle of the case still, but the latches had not proved as strong. The case was sprawled open, its contents disturbed from their wrappings, but still sitting in the lid. He gasped, flailing arms about to shut the case with its disgusting contents, closing the lid on the horrific sight. The latches were snapped shut by his shaking hands, but the image was burned onto the back of his brain. Whatever he had thought his brother was involved in, however bad, he hadn't thought it was anything like this. He stumbled to his feet, coughing on dust, and hurled the case to the floor above, through the gaping hole. It landed with a thud into the ruined kitchen, and he fled, tripping and sweating and cursing, down to his car. Even blood wasn't this thick.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes watched his car speed past, down the narrow street. They swerved in front of the car, causing it to screech to a halt, too late to reverse, and hedged in on either side by unused buildings. Four men got out of the car, and walked over to the car. These men were too professional to even swagger, they walked with the certainty that if you weren't scared yet; you soon would be.

One of the men yanked open the driver's door, to reveal a wide- eyed scared boy covered in white dust.

"You Jake Marsden?" one of the men asked, as the boy scrabbled to shut the door.

"Yes. I mean… no!" cried the boy desperately. "That's… he's… my brother!"

"Ah, so that'd make you Dave Marsden, would it? Now, that's interesting." He managed to convey that being Dave Marsden's brother would earn you a much better fate than if you were Dave Marsden himself. And having seen what was in the case, Jake couldn't really say he was surprised.

"I… what… who are you?" he managed, voice breaking. He hadn't been trained for this.

"We're here to get the case that your brother sent you to get and give to him for our boss."

One of the other men rolled his eyes at this.

"We want the case," he butted in. "Our _boss_ wants the case. Now, where did ya leave it?" Jake didn't answer. The man sighed."Step out of the car please sir."

"I… no!"

"Yes." Said the man. "I warn you now, you don't co-operate, and it gets messy for you. And probably your brother."

"This is all about Dave, isn't it?" Jake cried. "What's he done? Why did he want those things in the case?"

The men grabbed his shoulders and hauled him out of the car.

"_We're_ the ones who're gonna be asking questions here."

* * *

Well, that was a little different. I hope I didn't bore you, but it's quite late, and a full moon, and I've just finished watching _Dog Soldiers_ (with Sean Pertwee- what a legend!), and I'm in the mood for descriptive violence.grins evilly I'll be over it by the next chapter, don't worry. And LOTS of reviews please! (not that I'm greedy, not at all!) 


	5. Chapter 5

here we go people. i wonder how many OTHER of you have guessed whats it the case? I hope I'm not being obvious and boring. Plz enjoy!

* * *

"A _deal_, Fornell?" asked Gibbs, in a voice that would have cooled down the Sahara Desert. "May I remind you that I am understaffed, due to the fact that…" 

"I know, Gibbs. But I have an agent missing too. You help me find mine, I help you find yours."

Gibbs just sat and simmered, but Fornell ploughed on, Tony and McGee staring at him in wrapped fascination.

"Your agent disappeared because of this stupid case thing, well, so did mine. I think it's connected, but I don't think we can get to the bottom of this without your help."

Tony and McGee exchanged a look. Kate had been missing for about 9 hours. They weren't clear on what Gibbs was going to do at eight, when Tony was meant to meet the kidnappers. Everyone had arrived early. That showed how much they were worried. McGee had showed up at six, and had been surprised to find Tony already sitting distractedly at his desk. He wouldn't say how long he had been there. No one was surprised to see Gibbs sweep in with his coffee at five past six, his things already shoved under his desk. By the look of his clothes, McGee guessed that he had stayed up all night working on his boat. Or had never left at all.

Fornell was still debating desperately. "Gibbs, c'mon. We're both in the same boat here. If either of us finds a lead, it could help find either of our agents. Time's important here, and we're wasting it!"

Gibbs gave him a long look, and Tony and McGee held their collective breaths.

"What's his name?"

Fornell looked relieved.

"Jake Marsden."

STEWSTEWSTWESTEWSTEWSTEWSTEW

Kate stirred, her eyelids fluttering as she awoke. Or rather, _appeared_ to awaken. She had been awake for some time, listening to a phone conversation that would not have taken place near her if they thought she'd hear it.

"So, Mr DiNozzo, you don't need to worry about your _very_ charming friend for another 8 hours. But we have only changed the time for because of some mitigating circumstances. Not because we are in any way having qualms about killing young Caitlin here."

He listened for a moment, then smiled. "If you find the case, all the better for you. And Caitlin. But I would just like to meet with you. And your boss." Some talk from whom she presumed and hoped to be Tony.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot speak to her." Then Tony, speaking loudly from the other end of the line.

"She's asleep, my dear boy, and she looks like she needs it. Horrible bags under her eyes. Looks like hell." Kate prayed that Tony wouldn't fall for such obvious baiting, but it seemed he did. A smile played around the lips of the tall man.

"I'm afraid I must go now, Mr DiNozzo. Very busy; business matters to attend to, and all that. I will see you at three p.m. sharp." He hung up with a snap, and Kate took that as her opportunity to wake up. She gazed up into the eyes of her captor, then around her in bemusement.

"Ah, Caitlin, I see you are with us again. May I say that you look quite refreshed this morning?"

"No you may not." Kate snapped, cursing herself. He knew that she'd heard the conversation.

"There has been a little change of plan. Mr DiNozzo will be joining us at 3 o' clock this afternoon instead. I didn't like to get him out of bed so early. Seems he was awake already though. Quite worried about you. But we're taking good care of you, aren't we?"

He knelt down to her level, and she only had the strength of mind to glare at him. She was tired, bruised and sore from sleeping in a warehouse all night. And she was starving. They seemed to feel that handcuffs wouldn't hold her, so they'd keep her as weak as a kitten through lack of food. They gave her plenty to drink though. There was a large bottle of water next to her. Only her fingers were so numb from the cuffs and the freezing air in the warehouse that she couldn't hope to open it. Her mouth was dry from the dust, and she coughed a little, before the man took pity on her.

Unscrewing the lid and holding it to her lips, he said, "I suppose, now that we will have to endure each other's company for a few hours more, I should tell you my name."

Kate concentrated on drinking, and didn't look up at him.

"You can call me Ethan, if you like."

Kate choked, and sprayed out some water over his shirt. He didn't seem to notice.

"Ethan?" she managed. "Ethan Wright? Serial killer and convicted fraudster?"

He smiled at being recognised. "I'm glad you've heard of me."

"_Heard_ of you?" she slid back a little, away from him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I'm not going to murder _you_, Caitlin."

"But you said… that if we didn't have the case…"

"Well," he said, a little sheepishly, she fancied, "It seems we may have been mistaken about whose possession the case was in."

'_Mistaken!_' She wanted to shriek, but he seemed to be falling for her helpless act, so she bit it down.

"So… you'll let me go?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

well - it is developing, we see! PLEASE review! I am only averaging 3 per chapter! NOT good enough peoples! lol! And a very merry christmas to ya all! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hee hee! Here's some TATE for all those who've been complaining! And I was thinking that I'd said nothing bout Tony getting bashed up- so I put some in.

And i'm _still_ not getting paid for this. geez, can't DPB tell great talent when he sees it? lol!

* * *

"Tony! You can't!"

"Kate, I have to! I have to do something!"

"He'll kill you! And if he finds out how much I love you…"

Odd, thought Tony. I never would have thought Kate would be one of those romantic ones. Especially not with me… _hang on…_

"Kate, there's nothing I wouldn't do to have you back here!"

The words just seemed to march out of his mouth with out so much as a pit- stop at his brain.

"Oh, Tony! I love you…"

"_Damn!_" Tony jerked awake, his feet striking out, kicking his desk, throwing his chair into a filing cabinet and tipping him onto the floor. His mobile continued to ring shrilly on his desk.

McGee looked over with some amusement at the sprawling DiNozzo.

"You right there Tony?"

"Weird dream…" he muttered by way of explanation. He heaved himself up with protesting arms and fumbled around his desk for his phone.

"DiNozzo!" he snapped, wrenching it open.

"Tony?" a familiar voice said softly.

"Kate!" McGee and Gibbs looked up, and Abby came out of the corner she had been occupying to stand over Tony's desk.

"Are… what… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look…" she paused for a moment as footsteps sounded past. "Come to… Farrell heights really soon."

Tony scribbled furiously. "Farrell heights? Is that where you are?"

"Yeah. Some back street, there's a row of old warehouses. And come soon! If Ethan finds out I called you…"

Tony grimaced. "Ethan?"

"Ethan Wright. You know?"

"_Ethan Wright?"_ Gibbs stood and placed his knuckles on Tony's desk.

"Kate- how'd you get a phone?"

"I'll tell you after… oh, shit…"

"Kate?"

"I gotta go Tony. But… come fast."

"Kate…"

She hung up on him.

"Boss," said Tony, standing too fast, and causing his leg to buckle. "_Crap_, she's in some warehouse at Farrell heights. Ethan Wright's got her."

"_What_?" Gibbs growled. "What the hell does _he _want that case for? McGee," he continued over Tony's next words. "Get a trace on Kate's line."

McGee caught Tony's phone as it was hurled at him, and Abby asked "A trace? Why?"

"Because she might be being forced to say that."

"It sounded pretty convincing to me boss…" Tony interjected.

"She is an ex- secret service agent and an NCIS agent, DiNozzo. She knows how to make something sound convincing! And Wright's good at making people do what he wants."

In the silence that followed, Abby gazed at him in horror.

"But Kate…"

"Got it boss," McGee interrupted. "She is in Farrell heights. I'm printing out a map of her location…"

"Gibbs wrenched the last inch out of the machine, ignoring McGee's wince.

"Let's move."

Tony made to follow him, but Gibbs held an arm in front of his chest.

"Not you DiNozzo."

"What?"

"You are in no condition to do anything," Gibbs said, with a meaningful glance at Tony's leg.

"Boss…!"

"You will _stay here_ DiNozzo, and not move until I tell you to move. Understand?"

"Boss…"

"And fill Ducky in."

"Boss!" McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator and gave Tony a sympathetic look. The doors dinged shut after Abby leapt in.

"_Shit!"_ Tony swore, and limped back to his desk to press the speed dial for Autopsy.

* * *

plz r&r:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! I'm so sorry guys-I am one of the world's laziest people! But here is the next chapter... more cliff hangers! Heh heh. :)

Oh, Liz! you're such a legend! Please get an adress so I can email you!

Oh, and to NCISfan-

Look mate, I'm sorry if you don't think my writing's good enough, but I'm not a professional author, just a fan doing it for fun. And I'm writing coz I like this story, even if you don't. It's moving fast, I suppose, because so far the story's only happened in about one day, but I will admit I'm not the best and most organised person! But you did have some good advice, so thankyou. But it would be nice if I had some way to reply to you other than in an author's note.

Onwards christian soldiers!

* * *

The wheels screeched as the car swerved out onto the road, and sped away. After a prolonged pause a man's voice gave a heartfelt and tortured groan. A man's body heaved itself off the ground, and scrabbled around in some bushes. Triumphant, he clasped the small thing he had found to his chest, and, dragging himself up, staggered off into the early dawn.

BEFORE

"David, I didn't expect you here."

He motioned to his men behind his back, but the man called David tutted.

"Really, Ethan. Don't you trust me? I'm here on a pure matter of business."

"_Business?"_ Ethan said scornfully. "A partnership of the kind where I and my men do the dirty work, and you take my gains and use them for yourself? I thank you, but no."

"Oh, come on," David said, looking just a little nervous as Ethan's men started to move in. "You really do have the wrong end of the stick."

"You stole my case!" He snarled. "You sent your worthless FBI brother in and he gave the case to you!"

"I don't have it!" cried Dave desperately as a goon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you do. Your arse of a brother didn't have it."

"Jake? Have you seen him?"

Ethan grinned.

"Ethan, really, he had nothing to do with this! He just did what I asked him! Let him go…"

"What makes you think I have him?"

"I…"

"Look, you give me the case, and we go together to Gregson and you explain what you did, and we'll forget all about this."

"Explain to Gregson… Christ, Ethan, have a heart!"

"Have.A. Heart? Do you know how hard it was to do this? And you go and take it, not even with your own hands, and were prepared to go and leave me with nothing!"

Kate, who had been listening, twisted around to see the scene. Every one was staring at the two men, and while Kate was very interested in finding what this was all about, she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. No one was looking, and every one was in the one spot. She levered herself painfully up, and crept, as silently as she could, over the cement and through a metal garage door which was open about a foot off the ground. As she lay on her stomach to climb under, her handcuffs clanked on the cement. She froze, eyes glued on the men in the middle of the warehouse floor, but none of them gave any appearance of hearing it. She let her breath out in a sigh, and rolled out onto the grass. Around the corner, she could just see a four wheel drive, with some men standing around having a smoke. These were David's men, she guessed. She made off in the other direction, towards a small forest, and as she started to jog, some one cried out in the shed. She couldn't hear the words, but she felt sure they had discovered her gone. She dived behind a large pine as some one wrenched the door open, and glared out.

"Whoa!" She whirled around as someone bumped into her. The boy was haggard, bleeding, torn, and didn't seem to even notice her. The sounds from the warehouse were stronger now, and they seemed to be coming outside. Kate grabbed wildly at the boy's jacket as he moved, in a daze, to go outside the little thicket of trees. There were people shouting now, and the large doors opened slowly, creaking upwards.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her handcuffs clanking as she held him back in the cover of the trees. He said something Kate didn't catch, and she saw him clutching something in his hand. A shot rang out suddenly, and Kate whirled the guy around, and physically shoved him further into the trees. The line of warehouses was practically on the edge of the suburbs, and on the other side of the road was scrubby forest on a steep slope, and Kate headed up into it. She knew it was the first place that they'd look for her when they knew she'd gone. They probably knew by now. But time was short, and she was too tired to think of anything brilliant. And now she had this obviously lost, half-conscious boy to look after. She groaned as she heaved herself and the boy up the hill.

* * *

Sorry bout the writing, I have been reading WAY too many Agatha Christie books- and it's affected me, it really has. 

And I meant before as in before Kate called Tony. It didn't make much sense.

R&R :)


	8. Chapter 8

McGee grimaced as Gibbs sped along the highway, swerving between the traffic. His eyes were stormy and fixed intently on the road.

"Kate'll be fine- won't she boss?"

Gibbs didn't seem to hear him.

"I mean- she got to a phone- they can't be guarding her too closely, can they?"

Gibbs silently sped through the heavy traffic. The silence in the car grew heavy.

"Who is Ethan Wright anyway?"

"_McGee_."

"Yes boss?"

"Stop talking."

"Yes boss. Sorry boss…"

"McGee."

McGee settled lower in his seat as the line of warehouses ahead came closer and closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky sat on the edge of Tony's desk staring pensively at Kate's empty chair. Tony was ranting behind him.

"I'm the only one who knows where they took her from- and I'm a valuable part of the team! McGee can't do half the stuff I can! And…"

"Gibbs is worried Anthony."

"I… what?"

"He's worried. He's misplaced one agent already, got another injured- he's not going to risk you getting hurt even more."

"But it's not like-"

"Anthony."

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed that Gibbs' rules are quite often made to be broken?"

"Well, I…"

"I'll be down in Autopsy," Ducky twinkled. "Waiting for an update."


	9. Chapter 9

**DURING CHAPTER 6**

THE INTRIGUING EXPLANATION OF HOW KATE GOT TO A PHONE AND ESCAPED THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF ETHAN WRIGHT

* * *

Kate dragged the boy around to the other side of a fallen tree trunk and dropped. They were about half way up the hill now, and still no one had come out. She took a swift preoccupied glance at the boy. Her mind was working on overdrive, trying to think of some genius move that would get her out of this and back into the real world. She had to let Gibbs know she was alive, even if not for very long. Hell, she had to let _someone_ know she was alive. The hope that over the next rise in the hill there would be a normal person's house with a normal person's telephone was practically non- existent now, and she was ready to resign herself to the fact that she was in this alone. Well, almost alone. She may as well be alone for all the good her company did her. She shot a resentful glance at the guy again, and softened slightly. The poor kid. What the hell had happened to him? He didn't ask to get mixed up in this. But jeez, neither did she! She didn't know if she did the guy any good at all taking him with her, but right now, she really didn't care. He was slowing her down. 

"Listen, buster," She whispered viscously, and he jerked his head around sluggishly. "Why the hell should I be risking my arse to help you?" he pushed something towards her, and she took it, ignoring the blood and the dirt. "A phone? You have a phone and you didn't tell me!" She whispered, jerking the cover open. She was halfway through punching in the number when she realised she wasn't calling Gibbs. Suddenly shouting started in the warehouse and She heard the sound of a car revving. Well, time was up. She had to get moving _now_ or…

"DiNozzo"

…"Tony?" She said, her voice lowered instinctively. There was no way they could hear her down there, not with the noise they were making, but she couldn't bring herself to talk above a whisper. The boy jerked up to look for the noise, and she placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Kate! Are… what… are you ok?"

'_No I damn well am not_!' She wanted to scream. This was not her fault! But it wasn't Tony's either. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look…" She stopped short. The she heard movement that sounded awfully close. No one could have gotten up the hill that fast! She looked around and saw the boy standing. She dragged him down with a half gasp. "Come to…" She looked down and saw a sign displaying 'Welcome to Farrell Heights.'

'_Welcome indeed_.' She thought. But at least she had a location. "…Farrell Heights really soon."

"Farrell Heights. Is that where you are?"

'_Oh, no Tony! It's just a nice place for a picnic_!' She thought in an angry panic. People were coming out of the warehouse now, and the kid was straining against Kate's arm.

"Yeah. Some back street, there's a row of old warehouses. And come soon! If Ethan finds out I called you…"

"Ethan?"

"Ethan Wright. You know?" The boy suddenly swung around to stare her in the face. He had a look of panic on his face, and Kate tensed as she saw men striding purposefully up the hill.

"_Ethan Wright_? Kate, how'd you get a phone?"

"I'll tell you after. Oh, shit." Not only were the men approaching fast, Ethan had appeared with Dave at his side, both holding rifles.

"Kate?" He sounded worried, but she had no time to explain. She had to move now!

"I gotta go Tony. But… come fast." She shut the phone, not hearing Tony's reply.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews guys- I'm really glad you're liking it. Sorry this chapter is really short... we're nearing the end...

* * *

Tony drove with a grim determination. He knew Gibbs had a head start, but every extra gun hand would help, however tardy- and he still might be some use to Kate. Unless, of course, they all arrived too late and there was nothing left to help her with…

His knuckles tightened on the wheel and the government car dodged and swerved through the traffic at a speed that was not quite legal.

Gibbs stopped the car at the end of the street in an alley. McGee looked worriedly at the long row of warehouses.

"Boss? How are we gonna search all of these? You want me to call some uniforms?"

Before Gibbs had time to answer, they were distracted by the sound of gunfire from the slope opposite.

"I think we start there." Gibbs said, starting at a jog to where the shots had come from.

The sound of a woman's scream propelled them into a sprint.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Ahh... so close to the finish... a few more chapters to go though. :) Sorry about being so slow to update- exams an' all-

* * *

Tony stopped his car at the top of a hill. He had come at Farrell Heights from the opposite side he knew Gibbs would be taking, vaguely hoping to cover more ground that way. He got out slowly, surveying the area. Years of training left him in that one moment when everything rested on where to start looking. Time was too tight- it pushed in on him from all sides. Suddenly his eye was caught by movement in the trees, and the gunfire decided him. He started at a steady jog which became a hurtling run at the sound of a scream.

------------------------

She realised, twenty yards on, that she had dropped the phone. After she had ended the call, her chasers were so close she had grabbed the boy and charged up the hill, not caring anymore whether they saw her or not. She would go out fighting, and right now the only way she had to fight them was make them sweat a little. Pushing the boy in front of her, she realised all too soon that she was not going to be able to keep up this pace. She had had no sleep or food, and an adrenalin rush can only last so long. Before she reached the top of the hill she was at the end of her tether, and it was no surprise to her when her legs gave out. She seemed to fold over on top of herself and crashed forward, slamming her knee against a stump on the way down. The boy kept on his laboured run up the hill, leaving her lying in shock for a moment. She glared at him in a daze, feeling strangely hurt that the guy would just leave her lying there. She had no time to dwell on that however, because rough hands grabbed her before she had a moment to react. They picked her up and slammed her on her back, not un- painfully, and she was suddenly facing a hairy man with sweat pouring off his face. Ethan's face appeared over his shoulder, and she heard someone crash past to retrieve the boy. Ethan had a strange look of amusement on his face, and that amusement brought despair to Kate. He was not done with her, and now she had made him angry. He said nothing, but turned and kept on up the hill, and the man grabbed Kate up and propelled her forwards, practically lifting off the ground. Her breaths came in laboured gasps, but even the sharp pains in her knee and chest weren't enough to take her mind off the fact that she was probably about to die, right now, here, on this hill, at the hands of some random serial killer… her thoughts drifted crazily along until she was set down on flat ground. She almost toppled, but the attention was not on her anymore. Ethan was facing the boy, who was lying motionless on the ground. Ethan had no amusement in is face now, and Kate got a horrible feeling in her guts.

"You are Jake Marsden?" Ethan demanded, his voice ringing in Kate's tired ears.

The boy on the ground made no movement.

"You were told the location of a certain briefcase by your brother, Dave Marsden?"

Kate felt as though she was in an interrogation room. Ethan sounded like a cop making sure he did everything by the book, but she was perfectly certain that this was in no way above board. Ethan had a rifle slung around his neck, his hands ready. She moved slowly, muscles pulling as she inched across the ground. The interrogation was still going on one- sidedly, but she hardly noticed. Her world narrowed to the gun in Ethan's hands, her ambition focused on pointing it away from Jake's prone body. She felt bizarrely responsible for him, even more so now that she knew his name. Time seemed to slow to a dribble as she crawled across, and she finally realised what Ethan had said. Dave Marsden's brother? What was this, a family reunion? Having temporarily lost concentration, she glanced up, and met the cold eyes of Ethan Wright. Eyes still on hers, he raised the gun and shot one in the air. She flinched, but her eyes never left his. He smiled grimly, and lowered the barrel of the rifle until it was level with Jake's head. Kate flinched again, and screamed as his finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	12. Chapter 12

---------------

Kate found her scream cut short by shouting from behind. In the split second before the gun fired, Dave Marsden had hurled himself forward, and was now lying on top of Ethan, blood was staining the ground. There was a scramble of activity, and suddenly Ethan was standing upright again, Dave on the ground, and the smell of blood in the air. Kate was on her feet in an instant. The men were frozen in their places, completely taken aback. Their orders hadn't included anything like this. Kate made a move towards Jake.

"Stop."

He said it so calmly and quietly that Kate froze in spite herself. The entire clearing was still, and Kate became aware of the fact that Ethan had the rifle trained on her. Everything seemed to hang in tense silence for long moments, until crashing from the undergrowth distracted the men around them. Jake and Dave were still lying on the ground, and Kate and Ethan never moved from their positions. Their eyes were locked, and Kate's face betrayed not a flicker of her emotions when she saw Tony run from behind and tackle Ethan to the ground.

* * *

Ooo, the tension! ;) 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Gibbs and McGee were silent as they ran, with guns cocked, towards the sounds of gunfire. A group of people were in sight, and they slowed far enough away to not be seen. Gibbs went into marine- tracker mode, and McGee followed as silently as he could.

A strange scene met their eyes as they approached. Two men were on the ground, one bleeding. Five other men were standing around the clearing, looking on at the three people in the centre. In the middle of the clearing stood two men and a woman. The two men had their guns aimed at each other's heads, and the woman was standing helplessly by.

"What is Tony doing here?" McGee whispered in astonishment. Gibbs waved him quiet. He bent into a low crouch, and motioned to McGee. The two agents moved carefully through the trees, not disturbing the static atmosphere in the clearing. Gibbs disappeared for a moment, and McGee looked wildly for him. Suddenly Gibbs burst from his cover, taking down two of the five man with blows to the neck. McGee scrambled into action, tearing past Kate, who was dragging Tony away from where Gibbs and Ethan were now suddenly in no- holds- barred combat. McGee was wrestling with one of the three remaining men and losing, before Kate and Tony knocked them out with professional accurateness. Gibbs and Ethan had abandoned their guns and were locked together on the ground, punches being thrown wildly. Tony shot Kate's handcuffs off, before they turned and watched helplessly, unable to do anything to aid their boss. Kate and Tony were looking battered, leaning against each other for support. The pair on the ground slackened from each other's grasps, and Kate and Tony moved as one to wrench them apart, Ethan limp and Gibbs enraged. McGee ran to help Tony support the limp weight of Ethan while Kate dragged Gibbs up and away from him.

Tony was holding up Ethan like something rotten, leaving McGee with pretty much all the weight. While McGee secured him, Tony went over to where Kate was attempting to help Gibbs up.

"Are you ok?" he said so the Gibbs couldn't hear them. Gibbs finally got up and walked over to check on the men down.

"Are _you _ok?" Kate asked, looking him over critically. He was shockingly pale, but didn't seem to notice. He had a hand on her shoulder, but whether it was to hold himself up of to make sure she was really there, Kate wasn't sure. She looked up into his eyes, not joking for once, but worried, and they stayed locked there for long moments.

"Kate." Gibbs' voice came from the other side of the clearing. She broke the stare, and walked slowly past Ethan to where Gibbs was standing.

"Who is this?" He had Dave rolled onto his back, his face pale and eyes glassy.

"Is he dead?" She asked, her brain moving slowly.

Gibbs nodded, eyes on her face. "Who is he Kate? Do you know?" He was talking gently now, and put a hand on Kate's back to steady her. She was pale, her eyes ringed with black bags. He wished he could take her back to her place, put her to bed and stand in front of her door to make sure no one ever laid a finger on her again. No one touched his team. Ever.

"Dave- Dave Marsden." Kate said, pulling herself together. She was being unprofessional, and Gibbs showing sympathy was freaking her out. She knew he was overly- protective of his team, but him showing was a strange experience.

Behind them Kate heard Tony and McGee tying up Ethan's men, talking softly.

"He was… I don't know… doing some deal with Ethan…? Hang on-" She walked back a few paces, racking her tired memory. "Ethan said that Dave… stole his case- that he'd done all the dirty work and Dave was just taking it- then something about a Gregson. Yeah- they were working for Gregson, or something. That's all I heard. What's happened to the case?"

"We don't know." Gibbs said wearily.

Kate's eyes rested on Jake, still lying on the ground. Gibbs saw where she was looking and walked over to check his pulse.

"Is he ok?" She had taken him so far, she didn't even really know who he was- he couldn't die now…

"Just unconscious."

"He looks pretty beat up. What happened to him?" McGee asked.

Kate opened her mouth to tell what she knew when she was interrupted by screaming police sirens, and suddenly the clearing was surrounded by police and FBI cars.

"_Fornell_…" Gibbs muttered under his breath.

Fornell approached slowly, gun raised, but lowered it sheepishly when he saw the scene. "I see you have the situation under control Gibbs. Is that…" He nodded towards Jake.

"Its Jake Marsden." Kate said, feeling more tired than she could remember feeling for a long time.

Fornell nodded. "Well done Gibbs."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something vicious, but McGee, in a rare moment of tact, cut in on the conversation. "Gibbs, we really should tell Ducky and Abby that everything's ok. And Kate and Tony don't look so good."

"I'm fine-" Kate and Tony said at the same time, but Gibbs silenced them with a look. "We need to get back. Fornell, bring all these into custody at NCIS." Fornell began to protest. "_At NCIS_, Fornell. I hope you brought a body bag. And watch him." He jerked a thumb at Ethan. "Tony- you look like crap." Tony looked down. "Both of you, in my car. _Now._" Kate and Tony jumped, and Gibbs waved McGee along ahead of him. "We'll meet you at NCIS." He yelled back to Fornell.

* * *

I couldn't end on a unlucky number- one more to go people! ;) 


	14. Chapter 14

The last leg of the journey - it's been a while, hasn't it? I'd like to every one who read and enjoyed, and who reviewed. I don't often reply to reviews, but you should know I greatly appreciate them. Thanks! ;)

(Uploaded again to fix a little mistake. Thanks alix33!)

* * *

The silence persisted throughout the tense car ride, into the building, right through to the moment when Gibbs called a team meeting in the bullpen. Abby ran without a sound to Kate, throwing herself on her, and Ducky sidled up next to Tony, giving him a wink and a pat. Gibbs cleared his throat, and stood, eyes downcast. He looked his team over through hooded eyes. His battered, bent, bloody team. But battered, bent and bloody as they may be, they weren't broken. They hadn't been beaten, and they wouldn't be. There was a strength in his team, in every one of them, on field or off, that couldn't be shot down. And together they were so much more. He remembered his rookie days. When the teams had been massive, complicated, and corrupt. When he had had to watch his back the whole time. When he felt like he was in the old NIS again, having to use tactics in his own workplace. There had been no justice done there. No case ever solved by the truth- only by who could pay more. And he had set out, old and bitter and twisted, to make a place where that didn't happen. To create and bring together a team that was a team, that was a family. And then he found that it got out of control. He discovered that when you created something as full of life as this, it started to come alive on its own. To walk and talk on its own. To go out to parties and smoke drugs. And having to watch these young innocents that he had brought and put into this situation go and make the same mistakes he did, that was hard. It was harder than throwing yourself in front if a bullet, to face down men who wanted you dead. He did those things every day without a qualm. He had done that all his life. But to have someone take Kate from his sight, to hide her away and threaten to harm her- that had been more indescribably painful than anything he had done for a long time. To have Tony move from the safe place he had put him, to see him with a gun held to his head- that had shaken his foundations. Because for so long his team had just been a team. Just a machine grinding away, dusting off facts under his direction. And now he had to face that in creating this team, he had made a family. And a family was the one thing he had been avoiding most of his life. This was a group of people who cared for each other- who had bonds stronger than blood. They were prepared to put their lives on the line to help each other, to face down any odds to see each other safe. He knew that he would do that for any of them, but the thought that they would do it for one another, do it for _him_… it was a huge responsibility. To care that much for another human being was dangerous, let alone feel that for five of them. He had the choice in his hands now, of taking this team to the next level, to let them become what he knew they had the potential to become. Or he could put this to a stop now- pull out before he got hurt this badly again. He made his decision.

"Abs, did the FBI send round the case?"

"Yes sir, indeed they did sir!" She exclaimed. "The Jake kid told them where it was and they brought it straight over. I haven't opened it yet- I was gonna save it for a big unveiling kinda thing." Kate smiled wanly, and Tony asked tiredly,

"Can we just get it open and done with. I'm tired."

Gibbs and Abby went down stairs to retrieve the case, and Kate and Tony stood in awkward silence next to each other. Ducky and McGee tactfully moved away, seeing that something bigger was going on.

"So."

"So."

"That was… good timing, DiNozzo."

"Yeah." He reached a hand out as if to pull her close, but dragged it back at the last moment. Kate sighed.

Abby was carrying the case in gloved hands, talking to Gibbs. "It really quite heavy, you know. And something keeps rattling around in it." All attention was focused on Gibbs' desk where Abby laid the case reverentially. Gibbs snapped on gloves and flicked the latches back. The team waited while he slowly lifted the lid. When the contents came into sight, reactions were mixed. Kate jumped back, landing squarely on Tony's chest, and he brought his arms up around her instinctively. Abby flung herself away, face hidden in her hands. McGee placed a hand over his mouth, and Ducky leaned in with interest. Gibbs' hands holding the lid did not quiver.

"Duck?" He asked.

"Very interesting," Ducky began.

"Glad someone thinks so." McGee muttered, his words muffled by his hand. Kate and Tony leaned in, interested in spite of themselves. Abby was still facing the other way, motionless.

"They have been severed after death, no doubt about that. And with a ragged blade. See here, the flesh is torn to shreds." He pointed knowingly. "These, however, have been made a very poor job of." Kate silently handed Ducky some gloves, and he pulled them on, still talking. "Very unprofessionally done- I doubt that our butcher knew anything about how to remove eyes. But they were removed after death too."

"Why would anyone cut off people's _hands_?" Abby cried in disgust.

"And eyes," Tony reminded her. He and Kate slowly extricated themselves from each other, embarrassed.

"McGee."

"Yes boss?"

"Reasons for hands and eyes being removed after death." He was poking around in the blood- spattered plastic lining.

"Uh… gah…"

"To confirm a kill?" Kate suggested. Gibbs held up a photo and a sealed envelope. 'G_REGSON_' was scrawled across the front.

"Tony, get some light in here." Toy switched on the desk light, and Gibbs studied the photo. Abby had crept around behind and was leaning on McGee, peering over his shoulder. "Oh, gross! Are those his?"

The photo was of a murdered man, gun shot to the head, execution style. "Oh, very probably," Said Ducky. "The eyes are the same colour, and the hands have some similarities."

Gibbs had silently opened the letter and was reading it, holding it at arms reach.

"What is it boss?"

"A hit job."

"Ethan?" Kate asked, knowing the answer already, and feeling the implications crashing down on her.

Gibbs nodded. "Hired by Gregson." McGee moved to his computer and in moments had his file up on the plasma. "Richard Gregson, Ring leader of several gangs… blah blah blah… here we are… previously charged with hiring and employing hit men."

"And there is all the evidence we need to bring them in." Said Tony, relieved. Ducky collected up the various body parts.

"I shall attempt to discover who our unfortunate is upon the morrow."

"And I expect to see you all here tomorrow morning for full reports, ok?" Gibbs said. Tony nodded wearily and looked around for Kate. He heard the lift doors shut, and made for the stairs with a purpose.

--------------------

He found her leaning against the wall of the rooftop balcony, looking out over the city.

"What's the matter Kate?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"Really?"

"Yup. I know what you want."

"You only think you know what I want DiNozzo."

"No, lemme tell you what you want. You want stability and calm. You want some one to hold your hand when horrible things happen. Sometimes you want the rest of the world to go away except you and your teddy. Hup- don't interrupt. You want a friend who says exactly the right things at exactly the right time. And sometimes you don't want them to say anything. You want it to all be easy- we all do. But you want to make it all work. You want to be able to make the world a better place- to make it right. I _said_ don't interrupt. You want lots of things, but let me guess what you want right now… do you want some company?"

"…Yes."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"…Yes."

"Do you want Chinese take out?"

"…Yes."

"At my place?"

"……Yes."

He grinned. "Do you want a hug?"

"… Maybe."

"Do you want that friend who says the right things now?"

Her voice was muffled by his chest. "Yes."

"… Do you want some really good sex?"

"No."

"Really really good sex?"

"_No._"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

* * *

You've been a wonderful audience:) 


End file.
